Teenage Dream
by blushing-bride025
Summary: 7 years after BD, Nessie and Jake are on the verge of pursuing a romantic relationship. Afte a miscommunication Nessie thinks that Jake doesn't feel the same about her so she flees. Will Jake go after his true love? Or will an old friend steal her heart?
1. Preface

**PLEASE NOTE THAT I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS EVERYTHING!**

Preface

*6 months after the end of Breaking Dawn*

JPOV

I watched Bella and Edward gently close the door to Nessie's room and make their way towards me while I tried to process my thoughts and feelings into words. Knowing that Nessie was now asleep I realized that this was the best time there was for me to have a discussion with them, one that would certainly have an important impact on the rest of my life.

I took a deep breath and looked straight at Edward and Bella. Much to my surprise I saw that they were both smiling.

"Jake, have I ever told you how funny you look when you're nervous?" asked Bella with a laugh. She pulled Edward by the hand towards the sofa and sat down next to him.

I rolled my eyes and sat down across from them in a rather small rocking chair.

"Who said I was nervous Bella?"

She smiled. "I'm your best friend. You can't fool me! Come on just spit out whatever you want to say and we can be done with it. "

"It's about Nessie. I know she is far too young and I don't think about her in some weird or perverted way, but right now I'm thinking about the future. I know it's years away but I've been thinking and I was hoping that when the time comes for us to take our relationship further that I can be the one to do it. She deserves to hear everything from me instead of from someone else."

"Of course, we understand completely Jacob."

Bella nodded. "When the day comes it will be entirely up to you. We won't interrupt!"

"Thanks Bella. It means a lot to me to be able to tell Nessie all of this on my own. I just have one more request..."

"That's probably a good idea Jacob," Edward replied. For a moment I almost couldn't understand how he knew what I was thinking, and then I remembered. He was Edward, my future father-in law, the mind reader.

"Wait what am I missing?" asked Bella.

"Jacob was thinking that we shouldn't introduce the notion of imprinting to Renesmee until he is ready to explain his feelings to her," explain Edward.

Bella continued to rub the back of Edward's hand as she smiled to herself.

Edward looked curiously at her. "What are you thinking my love?"

"I was just thinking to myself how lucky we are that Jake is the person who is going to spend eternity with our little girl. I know I was against the idea initially, but now I cannot think of a better person for her."

I smiled wide and felt a sigh of relief. The very thought of being able to tell her exactly how I felt one day and spending eternity with her had me feeling like the happiest guy in the world.

"That means a lot to me to hear you say that Bells. I promise you and Edward this right now; I will never hurt her for as long as I live, she is everything to me and there will never be a day where I don't love her more than my own life."

With that I got up and said goodnight to Bella and Edward before phasing and running off into the forest towards La Push.


	2. Chapter 1: So Complicated

**PLEASE NOTE THAT I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS EVERYTHING!**

*7 YEARS AFTER BREAKING DAWN*

NPOV

The sun began to rise slowly over the horizon in the East which allowed for a single beam of sunshine to pour through the French window next to my bed and linger across my back. The warmth was soothing but I could feel myself leaving the peaceful and unconscious state I had been in during the night. In the distance I could hear faint steps running up the staircase and approaching my room. My door slowly opened and a soft voice whispered.

"Nessie, it's time to get up!"

I kept my eyes closed and pretended to not hear her.

"Nessie..." she said a bit louder as she moved closer to my bed. "I know you can hear me so save us both the trouble and stop pretending!"

I groaned and rolled over to see my pixie-like aunt sitting on the edge of my bed with a wide grin up on her face.

"It's only 7:30 in the morning! Can't I sleep just a bit longer?"

"Nessie, we only have 2 hours before you are leaving so there is no more time for sleep. You need to get up right now so that I can start to fix your hair before we reveal your dress to the rest of the family," exclaimed Alice.

I slowly sat up and rubbed my eyes.

"We really don't need to do anything to my hair. I'm only going to be in a car for the rest of the day so there is no need to look special! Besides, I like my hair the way it is right now."

Alice rolled her eyes and stood in front of me with her arms folded. A small frown began to spread over her angelic face.

"You know, sometimes you are exactly like your mother."

"I would assume so Alice," I replied. "Half of my DNA does belong to her."

With that being said Alice's frown became a full-on pout. She paused for a 1/8th of a second before she spoke again.

"I guess if you really don't want me to fix your hair I guess I will have to accept that," she said sweetly. "It is really a shame though; you know that Jacob loves it when I style your hair, he always tells you how amazing you look."

My heart sped up in my chest and I felt like I had butterflies doing huge summersaults in my stomach. What the heck was that? I could feel my brain wandering and I knew that I had to stop it before I let it get any further. This was certainly not the time for me to let my aunt know about the feelings that had been unfolding within me for Jacob; it could wait until later so I decided to play it cool.

I shrugged. "Jacob always tells me that I look amazing, even when my hair isn't styled and filled with products. But if this will make you happy I will let you do it."

Alice's face was immediately filled with the same excitement that kids get on Christmas morning, it was even clear to see that she was having a hard time restraining herself from jumping up and down.

"YAY! Did I ever tell you that you are my favourite person in the entire world?"

I manoeuvred out of bed and stood up in front of her and towered over her.

"That's probably because Jasper doesn't let you play Barbie on him!"

She shook her head. "No way! After all this time Jazz has definitely come around and realized that it is easier to just do what I want rather than fighting me!"

At that very moment my stomach began to rumble and I was reminded that it was time for me to eat.

"I will go get you some breakfast right now while you shower. I will be back up here in 15 minutes, so be quick!"

"Can you I have some Belgian waffles with whipped cream and blueberries?" I asked.

Alice giggled.

"I thought that you weren't too keen on human food? Oh wait, I forgot! Jacob's favourite breakfast food is Belgian waffles isn't it? With whipped cream and blueberries?"

I could feel my irritation level slowly beginning to rise. Even though she could not see my future due to the fact that I was a hybrid vampire who was in love with a werewolf, I kept forgetting that she was still very perceptive and could easily guess how people felt.

"I have grown to like human food just fine! End of story. I'm going to shower before you insinuate any other crazy things!"

I turned around quickly and made my way towards the bathroom. Once I was inside I looked in the mirror and noticed that I had a slight blush across my cheeks that seemed to be growing deeper.

'Stop it!' I thought to myself. I knew that I had to get my emotions under control before it became painfully obvious to everyone in the world that I felt more than friendship.

I quickly undressed and stepped into the steaming hot shower. The hot water instantly relaxed me as it poured down onto my body. The intense heat had always reminded me of him. Jacob Black, my very best friend in the entire world. I had been best friends with Jacob since I was born and every minute of my life somehow had revolved around him since then. For the past seven years Jacob had played a number of different roles to me. Starting off as the world's coolest babysitter, Jacob transitioned easily into the role of my best friend and partner in crime. It had only been the last couple of months that I started to feel differently around him; it also was only recently that I truly started to notice just how gorgeous he actually was! Although it was more than his perfectly toned arms and legs or his washboard stomach, it was everything about him that made me weak in the knees. I started to think about his luscious lips and just how it would feel if he started to run those beautiful lips all over...

"Nessie," Alice called from the other side of the door.

Instantly I snapped out of the thoughts that had been crossing my mind and remembered that I was on a specific time limit. These thoughts could wait until later when I had more time.

"What is it?"

"Your breakfast is hot and ready! So please hurry up!"

I grabbed a bottle of shampoo and poured some of it into my hair. "I'm washing my hair right now, I'll be out soon I promise."

"If not I will come in and get you," she said with a laugh. Even though I knew she was kidding, I also realized that it was something she would definitely do. My aunt would do anything when it came to getting her way.

I finished lathering the soap into my hair and rinsed it out before grabbing my favourite body wash and scrubbing my skin as quickly as I could with the creamy coconut wash. Within 5 more minutes I had gotten out of the shower and redressed before making my way out to see Alice.

"Come sit here and eat while I start."

I followed her orders and sat down in the middle of my bed and pulled the tray of food closer to me. At one time even the thought of human food really did disgust me beyond belief, but over time I had grown to appreciate it. I picked up my fork and dug into the edge of my Belgian waffle as Alice began to gingerly run her fingers rapidly through my hair.

While I chewed the bite of food in my mouth I began thinking of all the pairings in my family. Each couple, while different from the other, was blatantly and entirely enamoured with each other. I thought of my own parent's history and couldn't help but feel slightly jealous. It was so obvious that they were star-crossed lovers that would be together forever; they were absolutely perfect together in every way. Would I ever find that? Had I already found that? I wasn't sure.

"You're quiet today," Alice commented. "Are you nervous about going back to La Push?"

"No, I'm not at all." I answered honestly. "I'm really excited for Paul and Rachel. I was just lost in thought."

Alice picked up a styling product and began running it through my hair. "What were you thinking about?"

In a distance I could hear Jacob outside in the garage arguing with Aunty Rose over the new fuel injection pump that he had ordered. I could tell that he was far too interested in arguing with her to pay attention to anything that I was saying up here.

"I was thinking about all of you..." I replied.

Unsure how to continue what I wanted to say without giving too much away, I grabbed another bite of food and popped into my mouth to buy myself a couple more seconds.

I swallowed the food. "I mean, I was thinking about how you all have the perfect relationships."

"There is no such thing as a perfect relationship honey. There are obviously some relationships that are easier than others but there is always going to be work in a relationship."

I nodded. "I understand that. I guess I just meant that all of you seemed to find your soul mate so easily. I mean look at you and Jasper; from the minute that you became a vampire you knew that he was the one for you, the only one for you."

"I'll admit I was very lucky that I was sort of 'born' into this life knowing my soul mate, however, I don't think that there is anything wrong with having time to discover yourself and find that person who is exactly right for you."

"Do you think there is someone out there for everyone?" I asked.

While I was pretty certain that I knew her answer already, I needed to hear her say it out loud to reassure myself.

Before Alice could answer a voice by the doorway spoke up.

"Of course there is someone for everyone!" my mom answered as she made her way through the room and sat down next to me on my bed. "You know that already though Nessie."

I smiled and laughed slightly.

"I know mom, I guess I just wanted to know what other people thoughts on the topic were."

"I know you're more mature now and it's normal for you to start wondering about relationships. Just trust me about this though, when it is right you'll know. Everything will just fall into place and it'll work itself out. Unfortunately, that doesn't mean that you might not have to kiss a couple frogs along the way before you find your prince."

I looked at my mom and rolled my eyes. "That is easy to say from the person who has only ever had one relationship and it turned out to be your soul mate! I mean you never even felt anything beyond friendship for anyone besides dad."

I watched as my mom exchanged a brief glance with Alice.

"Your hair is done Nessie!" Alice declared. She moved in front of me and adjusted a single strand of hair before deciding that it was done to her satisfaction. "Now, your dress is hanging up there in the closet beside your black Jimmy Choo dress. Put it on very carefully please and come downstairs for the family too see."

"We aren't going to stay and help her?" mom asked.

"No Bella. I want everyone, including you, to have the full affect of seeing her come down the stairs in the dress for the first time. Let's go!"

With that Alice pulled my mom by the arm out of the room and down the stairs. I stood up and avoided looking into my mirror as I passed by, not wanting to see myself until I was wearing the dress.

Carefully I purple out the purple garment bag and unzipped it, pulling out my metallic silver dress out. I noticed all the small embellishments that Alice had added seemed to sparkle and catch the light in a subtle, yet sophisticated way.

I got out of my comfortable clothes and stepped carefully into the fitted dress. I readjusted the single strap that lay on my left shoulder before reaching behind myself and zipping myself up. I took a breath before I turned and looked into the mirror at myself.

I instantly was pleasantly surprised with the results that I saw.

Alice had styled my hair in a curly ponytail off to the right that seemed to balance with the one-sided dress that she had designed for me. The dress had been fitted to me and hugged my curves perfectly. Even the trail of fabric flowers that were placed carefully all over my dress seemed to draw attention to various parts of my body. I had to admit it; whether I liked it or not, anyone that was dressed by Alice always looked like a million bucks.

I wondered what everyone would think. Would Jake like the dress on me? I could feel my heart speeding up at the thought. As much as I was nervous for his reaction I was hopeful, maybe when he saw me in this dress he would realize that I am no longer a little girl. I am a fully grown woman.

I took one more deep breath before I walked out of my room and towards the staircase.

I could feel the blood pouring into my cheeks as I came down each step, moving closer towards my family and Jacob who were all waiting for me at the bottom. I barely took notice of radiant smiles that were plastered on my parents face, I only saw him.

"Nessie..." my dad started.

I could feel the blush in my cheeks growing deeper as I saw the awed look upon this face, knowing what he was going to say before he said it.

I smiled wide and thought, "Thanks dad". He simply nodded in response as he turned to kiss my mom on the top of head.

"I can't believe how grown up you look Nessie! You are more stunning than ever!" nana squealed. In an eighteenth of a second she had rushed over to me and had her arms wrapped around me. The instant that I embraced her back I felt papa's arms surrounding both of us.

"Hey, what is this?" Emmett demanded. "Where's my hug?"

I couldn't help but laughing at this. This was so typical. Once my grandparents had let me go of me I found myself being bear hugged by my crazy and loving uncle while the laughter continued to escape from me.

"Emmett! You put her down this very instant! If one thread on this dress is ruined I am going to make you sorry that you were ever created!," shrieked Alice. I could see from the look on her face that she meant every word that she said. The past month she had spent countless hours agonizing over every last detail of this dress and it was clear that she was not going to let it be destroyed before I even made it to the wedding.

Emmett laughed and put me down. "Ooh I'm so scared! I'm shaking in my shorts!"

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Jacob staring at me with a wide smile on his face, one that was enough to make me melt all over. I turned and smiled back at him.

"So what do you think Jake?"

Everyone in the room seemed to turn and stare at Jake and wait for his response.

"The dress is perfect Ness but..." he stopped and his face turned serious.

Beside me Aunty Rose started growling so I grabbed her hand and patted it to keep her calm.

"But what Jake?" I asked. I was honestly curious as to what he was going to say.

He smiled once again. "But it is hardly fair for you to look that beautiful while Rachel is around. After all it is her day."

I smiled and felt a sigh of relief that he was impressed with the looks of me in my dress.

"I have all of your bags loaded into the car already and it has a full tank of gas," Jasper said from beside Alice.

"I wish you weren't going at all," Aunty Rose whined. "I still think that it wouldn't be too suspicious for all of us to go, even if the rest of us stayed in Forks while the both of you went to La Push."

"Rose, we talked about this before. Nessie and I will be perfectly safe going to La Push by ourselves. The entire family is supposed to be living in England right now. It is less suspicious for us to go by ourselves because we will be less recognized."

Rose turned to stare directly at Jake.

"If a single hair on her head is harmed I will hunt you down!"

Dad moved from his place next to my mom and came closer to Jake.

"Calm down! Jacob would never let anything happen to Nessie. Everything will be fine. " said dad smoothly. I knew that he genuinely meant this otherwise he would have never been okay with the idea.

"Bella, Rose, Esme. Let's all go help Nessie get out of her dress while the boys show Jacob how to use the new GPS that Jasper installed in the car."

I was confused by what Alice had said. Why in the world did they need to show Jacob how to use a GPS? He used them often and would have no trouble figuring it out. I looked at him and gave him a look as if to ask if he knew what was going on.

The smirk on Jake's face seemed to only grow wider as he recognized my confusion. He winked at me out of the corner of his eye before looking away.

"That's a good idea Alice; I want to make sure I know exactly what I am doing, you can never be too careful."

Emmett burst out laughing.

Aunt Rose took my arm and started tugging me upstairs followed by the other women in my family. I could have sworn that I saw her send a glare at Emmett before she turned and walked back into my room with me.

Once all of us were inside my room, Alice closed the door and they all seemed to be staring at me.

"What is going on?" I demanded. "What don't I know?"

"Honey, there is nothing that you don't know. We are all here because we wanted to talk to you before you leave. It is nothing bad I promise," said mom gently.

Nana smiled warmly as she sat down on a chair near my bed.

"So what is it?"

"We understand that you are grown up now Nessie and are experiencing a lot of hormones right now," Nana said quietly.

I could not believe this! They had cornered me into this room to talk to me about sex? This was the last thing in the world that I needed to hear.

"Mom, what the hell is this? You gave me "the talk" a couple of years ago. I don't need to hear this right now!"

The blood started to pool in my cheeks furiously.

My mother moved closer to me and rested her cool hands on my cheeks.

"I know we have already discussed this sort of thing a couple of years ago but things have changed since then. You're grown up now and you have changed, your feelings have changed as well."

I pulled away from her hands and turned away from all of them. I was certainly not expecting this and didn't know how to respond.

"We aren't here to imply anything Nessie. If you did have certain feelings we know that when you were ready you would tell us yourself." said Alice gently. "Our only concern here is that you make sure to take certain precautions."

I turned around to look at them again, even though I was still feeling quite irritated.

"What precautions?"

Rose smiled and laughed lightly. "We don't have a lot of time so I'm going to break this down for you very quickly. What everyone is trying to say right now is that if you are going to be sexually active then you need to be safe. Condoms are a must."

My mouth dropped. "Aunty I am not having sex!"

"We know that Nessie but we understand that things can happen unexpectedly."

"From the rate that EVERYONE hears you and Emmett going at it I'd say that's true!" I said with a shutter. It was no secret that my aunt and uncle certainly never made attempts to contain their noises.

Alice laughed loudly and looked at me sincerely. "This isn't about Rose right now. You're half vampire and half human. We don't know for certain whether or not you would be able to conceive a baby, so just in case something did happen we ask that you are safe about it."

I had never really taken the time to think about the idea of having children.

"That is reasonable," I admitted. "But I am still not going to have sex."

My mom zipped over to me and pulled me into her arms. I naturally wrapped my arms around her and held her tight. When we pulled apart I looked her into the eyes.

"I promise to be safe in EVERY aspect of my life, but I mean it when I said that I will not be having sex. Jake and I are just friends."

"That is all that we ask," said nana.

"Okay enough of this! Nessie needs to get changed and be downstairs in 2 minutes!" said Alice.

Instantly mom got behind me and helped me out of the dress while nana stood by with my travelling clothes in hand. I pulled on my favourite pair of grey cargo capris with a form fitted strapless top. By the time I was finished Alice had already put my dress back into the bag and we were making our way downstairs.

After hugging each member of my family and promising to call often I stepped outside of our house to find Jake leaning against the car waiting for me. He smiled at me and moved closer to meet me half way.

"Are you all ready beautiful?"

"Yes, I'm good to go now!" I replied as I handed him my garment bag. "Let's get the show on the road."

As I got to the car he opened the door for me and grinned. I smiled at him as I sat down and buckled myself in. After he had hung my bag from a hook in the back seat he got in the car and looked at me.

"Thanks for doing this with me Nessie. It means a lot to me."

"No problem Jake, I'd do anything for you." My heart rate increased at my own words as I realized just how true those words were. I really would do anything for Jake.

Instead of replying he grinned and threw the car into gear before speeding out of the driveway.

**THANK YOU FOR READING! PLEASE REVIEW THE CHAPTER! THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE POSTED ASAP!**


End file.
